the return of an old friend
by Ichigopink14
Summary: naruto and the gang are all wolves they live their lives happily with the usual trouble at times now she must return to her friends and family but she must protect them from many dangers and will Kakashi be able to save her and his cubs in time? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Chp 1

She was running in the forest, she had been running for some time now looking for them when she entered a clearing, two other figures were there she stopped, took a defensive crouch and growled.

''who are you?!'' the other two launched themselves at her she waited for the attack but it never came she opened her eyes and saw blood every where. She let out a scream and woke up.

She stood up panting her eyes scanning the area around her she waited a moment and walked forward and out of the cave she had been sleeping in.

She yawned ''kuso it was just a nightmare'' she stretched and smiled she was returning home she went to a near by lake drank some water and started running once again.

She was so close to finally being home she couldn't wait so she pushed her legs to go at full speed.

Narrators POV

Ichigo is an energetic female wolf she had travel to learn how to fight better but now she was returning home from a long trip. Her fur was beautiful it was coal black, she had long neon pink socks on her front legs, her eyes were a really rare shade of neon pink and she had a wristband on her right hind paw.

She left a while ago to become stronger to help her pack be safer she liked how things turned out on her training so she is returning home.

Regular POV

'_'I'm so close… I can finally see them again Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Kakashi…_'' she stopped dead in her tracks and question herself '_'did I… just mention Kakashi-san? Why_?'' she shook her head and started running again ''mou I have no time to worry about that''.

It had been a while since she left the cave when she came across a familiar scent she lowered her head to the ground and started sniffing around when she found a direction to run to she continued on her trip, while running she had sensed somebody watching and following her.

She stopped ''hey I know you are there come out!'' she said aloud she turned to the sound of the bushes she took an aggressive crouch and snarled ''come out'' at her request came two wolves one of them was a female her fur was brown but she had a cream colored underbelly and muzzle her back toes were also cream colored on her front legs she had black socks that reached her ankles however her toes were cream colored and lastly on her tail she had two buns at the tip of it.

The other one was a male also with brown fur but his legs, chest, under belly and underneath his tail are white, he has a ponytail on the end of his tail and his eyes are pale.

''_Neji'_' she recognize the male, she sat down and smiled the other two were confused at her attitude change but kept their stance and Neji asked.

''who are you and why are you in this territory?'' Ichigo just kept smiling at which the female snarled ''answer!''.

''mou what a temper Neji you don't have to worry I'm not an intruder I'm just returning to my pack and speaking of HOW COME YOU DON'T REMEMBER ME?!'' Neji looked extremely confused but relaxed his fighting stance and sat down the female followed suit.

''um so you are a member of this pack?'' Ichigo was stressed out '' yes Neji it's me Ichigo remember me?'' his eyes were full with realization he stood up smiling went over to Ichigo and sniffed her.

''eh Ichigo-neesan your finally back! Humph took you long enough'' Ichigo nuzzled him and playfully bit his ear '' baka I know you miss me'' Ichigo let go of him and looked over at the female that was with Neji.

''um Neji who is she?''Neji looked back at his companion '' oh sorry Ichigo-neesan she is Tenten my…'' he didn't finish his sentence and looked away at which Ichigo smirked ''she is your what Aniki?'' he turned to face her '' she is my… mate''.

She stood up and walked over to Tenten '' nice to meet you I'm Ichigo, Neji's sister I hope you take good care of him'' she bowed her head at Tenten showing her respect at which Tenten smiled and did so as well '' I'm so glad to finally meet you Neji has told me a lot about you I hope we get along''.

With the introductions said and done '' hey Neji how about you take me home I had a long trip'' he nodded and started walking with Ichigo and Tenten right behind him, they talked about random things but Ichigo was curios as to who was the new pack leader '' hey Neji who is the new pack leader?''.

'' you wouldn't believe it'' she turned to Tenten but like Neji she was just smiling ''ok I give up who is it?'' Neji turned to her ''let's just say that Hinata-sama is his mate'' Ichigo's eyes lit up with joy ''Naruto!'' Neji nodded.

''wow he made it he finally fulfilled his dream I'm so happy for him'' Ichigo was jumping up and down in her happy trance hit Tenten by accident and when she fell to the floor Neji rushed over to her side and checked her over.

Ichigo stopped and went to Tenten '' oh god Tenten I'm so sorry I didn't hurt you right?'' Tenten just smiled ''don't worry I'm fine and Neji don't worry they're ok'' Ichigo knew instantly what Tenten was talking about and nuzzled Neji and Tenten ''oh god your going to be a father I'm so proud of you! Hey Tenten how long?'' Tenten was glad that Ichigo didn't mind the fact that she was carrying Neji's cubs.

''I'm not exactly sure but I have a feeling it will be soon'' Ichigo nodded ''I'm going to be with you at all times just in case you need me ok?'' Tenten nodded and Neji relaxed now he had someone who could take care of Tenten when he was out.

'' hey does anybody else know?'' he shook his head ''no we haven't told anyone yet'' Ichigo frowned ''Neji you have to tell the others it wont be nice to wake up at the sound of new cubs if no one knows especially the leader'' Neji knew his sister was right '' I know that is why we were going to tell Naruto when we got back we were on patrol while thinking how to tell him'' Ichigo relaxed and they trotted back home.

They finally reached the packs main territory Ichigo was tired but she mostly worried for Tenten with her being pregnant and all.

They heard a howl and a pink she-wolf walked forward the wolf was pink with a white under belly and black socks on her front legs that reached her ankles and the ones on her back legs covered her whole legs.

''Neji Tenten who is she?'' asked the annoyed she-wolf ''don't worry Sakura she is an old member of the pack her name is Ichigo and she wants to see Naruto'' Sakura nodded and motioned them to move forward with her tail.

''sorry for being rude Ichigo-san I'm not having a very good day'' Ichigo nodded letting Sakura know that it was fine.

They reached a rocky area and on top of all the rocks was an orange and black wolf staring down at them Ichigo smiled Naruto looked like a great leader and now he had Hinata by his side she bowed her head in respect '' is so nice to see you again Naruto-sama '' Naruto looked down at the new female.

''Neji who is she?'' they all sat down ''she is Ichigo-neesan she has returned from her long trip remember?'' Naruto smiled he came down and nuzzled Ichigo who nuzzled back.

''I'm so glad your back'' Ichigo looked at him with bewilder eyes ''where is Hinata-san?''Naruto blushed '_'so they told her hah''_ though Naruto ''right now she is the den sleeping''.

''may I speak with you alone Naruto-sama?'' he nodded and the others left ''what's up?'' Ichigo was beyond happiness ''I see you finally made it hah?'' he nodded ''yeah… it's been lonely without you here'' she smiled "don't worry I wont leave anymore'' Naruto walked outside and motioned her to follow.

They walked around in the forest and reached a lake Ichigo looked at the lake and it's beauty the moon was shinning just above the lake it made it look gorgeous Naruto snickered a bit '' I knew you would like it'' Ichigo was slightly uncomfortable with being with him here '' hey how is Hinata-san?''.

Naruto knew she was nervous so he followed her lead ''she is ok she went hunting today and she is really tired, um Ichigo-sama where are you going to sleep?'' Ichigo hadn't realized that she didn't know that herself ''I don't know'' Naruto told her to stay here for a moment and went back to the den.

Naruto's POV

I ran back to the den to ask Hinata-chan if Ichigo could stay in our den till the morning.

I went inside shook her awake with my paw ''what is it Naruto-kuh?'' I smiled ''sorry to wake you up Hinata-chan but your cousin came back'' Hinata bolted upright instantly with her tail wagging rapidly '' really? I want to see her'' I nodded and we trotted back to where Ichigo was waiting.

Regular POV

''mou Naruto-sama where the heck are you?'' Ichigo heard someone approach but didn't move she knew it was Naruto and Hinata-san was with him.

''I-Ichigo-onesama glad to have you back'' Ichigo stood up and went over to Hinata ''same here Hinata-san'' she said while bowing her head Hinata followed suit.

Ichigo nuzzled Hinata and Naruto spoke up '' hey you don't have to be so formal towards us right?'' he said looking at Hinata who nodded happily.

Ichigo blushed ''h-hai'' Hinata sat down next to Naruto ''so one-san where are you staying?'' Ichigo lifted her shoulders slightly '' hey Naruto-kuh can she stay with us at least until she finds a den of her own please'' Naruto agreed instantly and stifled a yawn.

''we should go to sleep girls'' the girls nodded and followed Naruto back to their den.

Once they got back Naruto went to the back and lay down he looked at Hinata who only shook her head and lay down next to her cousin Ichigo smiled and both snuggled together and fell into a deep sleep.


	2. romance between the two

hello i jst want you guys to know that i only own my character and nothing else exept for this story plz R&R more chapters will be on soon i promise i have most of them just u know doing last minute check

well enjoy!

* * *

Chap 2: the romance between the two

Ichigo was running in the forest searching, she reached a small meadow there she saw two other wolfs she took an aggressive crouch and snarled.

"Who are you?!" both wolfs snarled and launched towards her she waited for the impact but none came.

She opened her eyes and saw that the two wolfs had sunk their teeth into another wolfs body Ichigo watched horrified at the wolf defending her he looked so familiar but she couldn't recognize him.

Ichigo stood up panting "that dream again ugh!" she shook her head furiously she was sick of this dream but ignored it nevertheless.

She looked around her apparently Hinata and Naruto left a long time ago so after she stretched she left their den as well.

The morning sun greeted her and she gladly took in the sunlight she was relieved to be home. She walked towards the lake she had seen yesterday.

She reached the edge and sat down looking intently at the lake while the morning breeze caressed her face she let out a sigh she liked how the lake looked when the sun shone down on the water making it sparkle.

She walked a little further away from the lake and lay down she closed her eyes and concentrated "I have to let all my senses expand" she lay there motionless until her ears twitched her eyes opened.

"Someone is here… behind the bushes… over there" she stood up and waited for the stranger to come.

She felt someone behind her and dodged the bite that was meant for her legs she spun around while dodging the stranger's fangs.

This wolf was a male his fur was white his mouth was black as well as his paws and the tip of his tail but the strangest thing was his eyes one was black but the other one had a scar and his eye was red.

"Kakashi-san wonder why he is attacking me?" she grew tired of dodging him and went for his throat.

She flipped him around so he was under her unhurt even though she bit him.

"Kakashi-san would you mind telling me why are you attacking me?" his eyes widened "how does she know me um could she be?"

"Who are you?" Ichigo was sick that the others didn't recognize her unconsciously letting out a small growl.

"I'm Ichigo you baka I come back from my trip and this is the welcome I get?" Kakashi's ears twitched ''sorry Ichigo I haven't seen you in a while so I though you were an intruder''

She had let go of his throat but she still lay on top of him a frown in her face ''um Ichigo would you mind getting off?'' she stood up glaring at him at which he sighed "come on don't get mad I just couldn't recognize you"

She growled at that ''yeah because there are hundreds of wolfs with pink eyes and paws" she started to walk away but Kakashi bit her tail stopping her from leaving.

She looked back at him ''let go of my tail" he only pulled her towards him harder, she tried to free herself but dang it did he have a good grip on her.

Ichigo was really annoyed by this point ''Kakashi let go of my tail!" when he didn't let go she turned around ready to bite him off.

She reached over and bit his ear "she can turn her body like this… she is really flexible" he lost his grip on her tail and she let go of his ear as well she still had her back towards him but was glaring at him.

"Sorry but don't leave yet" she tilted her to the side "why?" Kakashi smiled and walked up behind her and sat down forcing her to sit down as well.

"Because I haven't been able to welcome you home yet" he nuzzled her in return she licked his nose.

"Was it necessary to bite my tail?" he nodded they stayed quite for a moment until she realized the position they were in.

She blushed he sat behind her with his legs at the side of hers while she was slightly turned around looking at him if anyone else saw this they would've though he was her mate.

She broke away from his eyes and moved so now she was sitting in front of him if he noticed her blush he decided to ignore it.

"Hey how about we walk around the territory and you can show me some of the dens I need to find one for me to stay and um I wanna see the others to so…." She let her sentence trail off and begged him with her eyes, he sighed and nodded.

"OK how about we look for the others first then we can walk around and lastly we can find you a den deal?'' "Deal!"

First Ichigo wanted to see Tenten, Kakashi guided her to Neji's den Ichigo walked in and saw Tenten laying down her ears twitched and she looked up.

"Oh hi Ichigo" Tenten sat up to look at Ichigo directly "hi Tenten how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine we told the leader about the cubs and he was fine with it" Ichigo smiled she knew Naruto wouldn't mind in the least.

"I'm glad to hear that hey where is Neji?"

"He is on patrol he'll be back in a little while" Tenten looked over Ichigo; she looked as well and saw that Kakashi was sitting down at the entrance of the den.

She heard Tenten giggle next to her she turned to her with questioning eyes "Ichigo is he your mate?" Ichigo blushed and replied quickly "of course not why would you think that?"

Tenten though it was so obvious that these two liked each other "well it looks like you like him and a lot" Ichigo blushed even more and shook her head furiously "o-of c-c-course not"

"Oh really? Well then let's find out Kakashi-san come over here please!" Ichigo glared at Tenten "you called" Tenten nodded and Kakashi sat down close to Ichigo that made Tenten give Ichigo a knowing smile.

"Well Kakashi-san I was wondering if you happened to like someone of the pack?" he looked from Ichigo to Tenten and over again suspicious "why do you ask?"

"well is that no offense but you need to find a mate I mean almost all the females are taken would you mind telling us what is your type of girl?"

He gave out a defeated sigh and started "well I guess I like a female that is kind hearted, strong, independent, beautiful and straight forward" Ichigo blushed more (if that was even possible) he had sort of described her.

"got him" though Tenten as she was thinking of a way to get these two together Ichigo had grown very uncomfortable "hey Kakashi we have to go remember um bye Tenten see ya soon" Tenten giggled while Ichigo glowered at her Kakashi decided that he didn't want to know what was going on.

Finally out of Tenten's den Ichigo sighed in relief "what's wrong Ichigo?" Ichigo avoided Kakashi's gaze "n-nandemonai" they had reached Sakura's den by now.

''Kakashi you go first I don't wanna intrude" he nodded and walked in Ichigo waited outside.

Kakashi's POV

''hi Sakura-san how are you?'' Sakura smiled at Kakashi ''I'm fine and you?'' he nodded

"Well you see I came because Ichigo wanted to meet the other pack members or say hi to the ones she knows" "well where is she?"

"she is outside she is shy at first" Sakura smiled "well of course ill meet her" he seemed pleased way to pleased "Kakashi-san you usually don't hang out with us that much why are you spending so much time with her?'' he looked away he didn't want her to see him blush.

"h-hey where is Sasuke?" he changed the subject way too quickly "um apparently he has a crush on her" she smiled slyly at him "he is out hunting he should be back any minute now"

Ichigo's POV

I sat outside Sakura's den for a little while waiting for Kakashi to call me when somebody came towards the den it was a male wolf he was black with white chest muzzle and white socks that reached his ankles in his front paws he also had red eyes.

I looked at him and he did the same we stayed silent for a moment and he decided to break the silence "Ichigo-kasa your back" he said while smiling his tail was wagging as well.

"Sasuke… Sasuke is it you? Your so big" I sprang upright and nuzzled him "oh god I've missed you so much" we nuzzled each other "me too where have you been?"

I licked his nose before answering "I was getting stronger to protect my little boy" he blushed a little like he always did when I called him that way.

"What were you doing outside my den?" he looked me questioningly "oh I was waiting outside because I want to meet the other pack members and Kakashi went inside first"

"Wait what do you mean your den? I though this was Sakura-san's den" he suddenly looked embarrassed "oh yeah bout that well she is my mate"

I licked his face again "great I want to meet her" he nodded and motioned for me to follow him in.

Regular POV

Ichigo walked in beside Sasuke she saw that Kakashi and Sakura were talking; they stopped and looked over to them.

"Sasuke-kuh" Sakura walked up to him and licked his face at which he grinned and Ichigo nudged his shoulder "oh yeah Sakura I wanted to present you to my mom" Ichigo smiled "happy to see you again Sakura" Kakashi and Sakura were surprised to know that Ichigo was Sasuke's mom.

"She is your mom!" both exclaimed at the same time in return Sasuke and Ichigo sighed

"You never told me that she was your mom" Sasuke lowered his ears "yea he is my son what's so weird bout it?" Kakashi was in front of Ichigo then.

"It's not weird it's just surprising" Sakura nodded in agreement

Sasuke looked between Kakashi and his mother then looked at Sakura who gave him a sly smile he smiled as well.

Kakashi broke the silence "um Ichigo we should get going" Ichigo nodded nuzzled Sasuke and Sakura "ill see you soon" she yelled before she left.

After that they met the others they were done soon and it was time to walk around the territory Ichigo loved it all.

By now they were walking up the rocky hills while talking, Kakashi wanted to ask her something but didn't know how to ask but after a while he couldn't take it any longer.

"Hey Ichigo how come Sasuke is your kid?" Ichigo looked down her ears lowered as well she had stopped running and was sitting down at the top of the hill Kakashi sat down next to her.

"You see it was while I was hunting but it started to rain I had run into a cave" she sighed "I didn't realize somebody was there… and he…" Ichigo winced remembering at what that male had done to her.

Kakashi had moved closer to her to try and comfort her she sighed again and kept on "you see I left as fast as I could but a couple of months later I realized I was pregnant I didn't know what to do how to raise a child" she paused for a second taking a breath.

"I didn't know what I was going to do I hadn't talked to the leader or anything" she suppressed a sob "but to my luck the leader didn't mind he tried to help me as much as he could".

"I gave birth to 4 cubs but three of them died soon after Sasuke was the only one that survived… I raised him as well as I could he would ask who his father is but I told him that his father had died" she shook her head "I hate lying to him but… Sasuke is very smart and learns fast he learned how to hunt really young"

"And he grew into a wonderful adult thankfully he is nothing like his father I left soon after he turned 2 years old" Ichigo kept her gaze on the grass while Kakashi though of all the things that she told him.

He knew words wouldn't help so instead he nuzzled her giving her as much comfort as possible she nuzzled back she felt so safe with him, they stayed that way for a while watching the sunset from the hill.

It would be night soon they had to leave and find Ichigo a den but he didn't want to leave this moment seemed perfect he gave a content sigh.

She moved to look up at him he looked back their eyes met and she smiled "thank you I needed a little comfort" "your welcome"

She looked up "look at the stars they are so pretty tonight" Kakashi saw the little glow of the stars in her eyes making them sparkle he was in a trance and couldn't look away from her.

Feeling his gaze on her she turned to look at him "what?" he looked away blushing slightly "nothing it's just that your eyes" she blinked a couple of times "what about them?"

"Well they looked beautiful right now because the stars make them sparkle" Ichigo blushed at his compliment "thanks"

Ichigo lay down and rested her head on her paws "mou I'm so tired I want to sleep but I don't have a den" Kakashi chuckled at her whining when a though came to his mind.

"um Ichigo I know this may sound weird but… would you… like to stay… over at my den with me?" she didn't know what to say and Kakashi added quickly misunderstanding her silence "well just until tomorrow so we can find you a den of your own" she giggled she liked when he was like this she had I small feeling that he was only that way with her.

"So will you?"

* * *

I hope you enjoyed

will she go with him? find out on the next chapter stay tuned!


	3. hunting gone wrong

here you go! only own my character and story and nothing else

enjoy!

* * *

Chap 3: hunting gone wrong

"um" she had to think this through for a bit while Kakashi waited anxiously Ichigo sat up "well sure" he smiled a bit "lets go then its getting a little late" she nodded and followed him back.

She was feeling a little nervous but pushed it aside he was just being a good friend "_hopefully Tenten won't know about this_" she shivered at the though causing Kakashi to turn look at her "what's wrong?"

"Just a little cold that's all" she hadn't realize that it was indeed a chilly night "are we almost there?" he nodded when she caught sight of the den.

Once inside Ichigo was more nervous than before she waited for Kakashi to lay down, he walked a little dipper inside the den and lay close to the wall she followed him but she lay sideways from him not wanting to be too close.

"Night" he smiled "night" and both fell into a deep sleep.

A couple of hours later Kakashi woke up Ichigo was shivering quite a bit he was deliberating of he should go over to her or not he choose to go since she was shivering a little to much.

He stood up and walked over to her, he lay down in front of her and after a short while she had stopped shivering and moved towards him looking for the sudden warmth he fell asleep soon after that.

Ichigo woke up panting "mou that stupid nightmare again kuso!" she was starting to get annoyed about that dream she grunted and shook her head hitting herself against something she opened her eyes and saw that Kakashi was laying in front of her.

"What are you doing over here?" Kakashi looked behind him towards her "you were shivering like crazy so I decided to help you a bit"

"Oh ok" she stood up and stretched shaking her fur "come on don't be so lazy lets go" she said while biting his ear "ow ok ok I'm going" he stood up making her lose her grip on his ear.

"I'm hungry lets go hunt" he nodded and followed her out they both ran into the woods looking for something to eat.

Ichigo spotted a large rabbit and Kakashi found a small deer they were both successful catching their prey, they ate and were returning to the den with the leftovers when Ichigo caught an unfamiliar scent.

"Kakashi take this and go back to the den I forgot I had something to do if you want you can come and look for me ok" he nodded took her part and left she waited until he disappeared and went dipper into the forest following the scent.

She heard voices and hid behind the bushes "_expand your senses_" she closed her eyes and listened closely there were three other wolfs talking "hey we have to go we are in the enemies territory" a second voice argued "no way we have to get closer to ambush them" the third voice seemed to agree with the second one.

"Oh come on Kakuzu I think we should go" Kakuzu answered "Toby just go back me and Hidan will take care of things here" she heard running and realized that the one called Toby had left.

"Come on Hidan we need to keep moving this territory will soon be ours we need a pack member" the one called Hidan apparently was a little loud mouthed "fine fine! Let's go"

"_I cant let them keep on_" she jumped out the bush she was hiding and ran towards them she wanted to surprise them she had stopped running and lowered herself to the ground in front of her were two male wolves one of them was black but he had white markings apparently marking his bones.

The other one was a black brown and white wolf and he had stitches in his front legs their backs were towards her, she got ready and launched. Ichigo is extremely fast she can dodge even the most powerful of attacks easily.

She launched herself at the black one she bit down on his back both wolves were surprised at the sudden attack but shook it of easily the tricolor wolf just sat there while his companion was struggling to get her of off him.

"Nani! Oe Kakuzu get her off me" Kakuzu pushed her off she landed without problem snarling "get out of this territory" the other two seemed pleased to hear that "I don't think so" she launched again Hidan was expecting the attack but this time she went for Kakuzu's throat.

She bit down but his skin was hard it was like a rock she tried to break his skin but it was really hard by this time both wolves had attacked her kakuzu had his fangs on her neck just holding her and Hidan had her tail and legs she struggled to break free only hurting herself in the process.

"Stay still!" Hidan bit down hard on her flesh "Gah!" she winced in pain "Oe Hidan we have to take her with us lets go" "hai!" she managed to bite Kakuzu's paw but like before it didn't do anything "let me go what do you want from me?"

"you just saved us all the trouble you are our new hostage" she bared her teeth and tried to reach Hidan to bite him but Kakuzu tightened his grip on her "_kuso I need to do something if they take me with them the pack is ruined_" she let out an ear piercing howl trying to get her packs attention to help her.

"Hey shut up!" Hidan bit down on her really hard making her bleed causing her to stop howling "_somebody taskete!"_

With the pack

Naruto was with Hinata and the rest of the pack in the clearing when they heard a howl all of their ears twitched.

"_that howl just now it was my mom_" Sasuke stood up and went over to Naruto "Oe Naruto my mom just howled I think something is wrong with her" Naruto though for a moment "Sasuke you Lee me and Neji will go the rest of you wait here for us Sakura be ready in case she is Injured" Sakura nodded and the others were on there way.

Meanwhile Kakashi had also heard her howl and rushed over to where she had left he sniffed around and followed her scent "_what the hell happened to her?"_ he had caught three other scents and got worried he rushed over to the scent and soon smelled blood.

"_she is injured Ichigo I'm almost there hang on_" Kakashi had caught up with them he saw they were holding her down he didn't hesitate to attack he launched on Hidan's back to get him of off Ichigo then he pushed Kakuzu away the other two took a couple of steeps back.

Kakashi was on top of Ichigo with a defensive crouch and snarling "what do you want from her?!" the other two returned the snarls. Ichigo looked up and saw Kakashi "arigato Kakashi '' she was going to stand up but Kakashi hadn't moved.

"Let me go I can help you fight them" he shook his head "your wounded stay down" she frowned "no I can fight let go" he obeyed reluctantly she stood up easily and took an aggressive crouch "now we are even" both her and Kakashi attacked them she took Hidan while Kakashi fought with Kakuzu.

Ichigo dodged every single attack that Hidan sent her and he was frustrated "stop moving! How can you be so fast?!" Ichigo just grinned "Hidan stop playing around" Hidan glared over at Kakuzu "shut up"

Hidan launched at Ichigo again and she just jump over his head but he was fast as well he grabbed her paw and threw her down against the ground, he continued to do this smacking her hard against the ground "Gah!" Kakashi lost his focused and glanced at Ichigo that was enough for Kakuzu to make a move biting down on Kakashi's neck.

Hidan had thrown Ichigo against a tree she shook her head and stood up again glancing at Kakashi "Kakashi!" she tried to go over to help him but Hidan caught her tail and slammed her against the tree again.

"_kuso I have to think of something_" she closed her eyes thinking "_that's it!"_ she opened her eyes and attacked Hidan guiding him towards a tree she pushed him smacking against it she bit down his neck and tore out some of his flesh while he took care of the wound she ran towards Kakashi.

She launched at Kakuzu biting his side pushing him off Kakashi she let go of him and rushed over to Kakashi "are you alright?" he nodded "careful" he pulled her down one of the other two had thrown something at them.

Kakashi made Ichigo stay on the ground while he stayed on top of her protectively his teeth bared at them. Hidan gave out a chuckle "I see you are very protective over your mate" Ichigo blushed and looked away while Kakashi growled "she isn't my mate"

"Really? Well sure looks like it, it seems you are a little protective of her" Kakuzu nodded in agreement "I wonder what you would do if we kill her" Kakashi went rigid "ill never let you touch her" Hidan smirked "oh really? Well see about that" both launched themselves at Kakashi Kakuzu took him of off her while Hidan held her down.

"Let her go! What do you want from her anyway?" Hidan scratched Ichigo's back spilling some of her blood "she is our new hostage and she is perfect for it because you seem to do anything for her" she bit his paw off "_Kakashi I'm sorry_"

"ok ill go but don't hurt him please" Kakashi's eyes widened "no Ichigo don't-" "I will if it means to stop this fight, I don't want to see anyone injured" she pleaded with her eyes she pleaded for his forgiveness "hai Hidan lets go" Hidan bit Ichigo's neck forcing her to stand up he didn't let go of her.

As she passed Kakashi she whispered in his ear "please forgive me" Kakashi was about to get Hidan of off her when Kakuzu pushed him to a tree "it's her wish you should obey" he bit his paw and they left.

Soon after Naruto and the others arrived found Kakashi on the ground they rushed over to him "Kakashi what happened where is Ichigo?" Kakashi kept his gaze on the ground "they took her" Sasuke was furious "who?! Who took my mom?" Lee stood behind while Neji shared Sasuke's fury.

"Akatsuki" they couldn't speak it was Neji who broke the silence "why? Why did they take her?!" Kakashi still wouldn't look up "they needed a hostage they wanted to take over this territory, we fought them"

"But she got injured and apparently my reactions made her the perfect hostage" Naruto wanted every bit of information he could "what do you mean your reactions" Kakashi sighed "when we fought I pushed them of off her they said that I was a bit protective of her which made her perfect for it"

"But when I got injured Ichigo decided it was enough she gave herself up to help me… she left with them" Sasuke and Neji were quivering with anger Lee looked at the ground while Naruto though of something.

"Kakashi I think we have to return to the pack explain what happened and send a search party" Kakashi wanted to go after them now "leader let me go now I need to-"

"No Kakashi your injured you need rest-" "leader! I couldn't protect her she was taken away because of me please let me go" Naruto shook his head "heal your wounds first you can't help if your injured you would only make things worse"

After that they all went back to the pack to think of a way to get Ichigo back.

* * *

here you go!

now will they get her bak? um i wonder.....

well plz R&R first stories here u can flame all u want bt i wont really care if u do srry!


	4. the rescue mission

Chap 4: the rescue mission

Ichigo woke up on a cave she had a couple of wounds and her body ached a little "where am I?"

"you are in the Akatsuki territory and a special guest" she turned around to find a male wolf he was black as coal just like her and had red eyes like Sasuke he also had a ponytail on his tail "who are you?" he sat in front of her "I'm Itachi an Akatsuki member you came yesterday on your own free will" Ichigo remembered the events of the day before.

"we are going to treat your wounds and my job is to keep watch of you" she nodded and lay back down licking her wounds she sighed "_I hope I did the right thing… oh well at least he isn't in any danger_" she looked back at the Akatsuki member she just noticed that he had on a black collar with red clouds.

"_What am I supposed to do now_?"

Back with the pack

They were all thinking of ways to rescue Ichigo Naruto summoned Shikamaru and Kakashi, since Kakashi fought them he knew some of the moves they did and asked Shikamaru to come up with a strategy based on what Kakashi said.

Shikamaru finally came up with a plan "leader I got it first we need to find where they hide for that the ones that should go are Kiba, Hinata, Neji and Sasuke" Naruto nodded "when they come back it will have to be a search party the ones that should go are you Lee, Sakura, Kakashi and me"

Kakashi nodded "and the ones that are going to be back up are Neji, Sasuke, Hinata and Ino" all three stood and went to let the others know of their plans.

"mina we already have a plan I need Kiba, Hinata, Neji and Sasuke I want you to look for their base second the search party will be me Lee, Sakura, Kakashi and Shikamaru" they all nodded "and finally the back up for the search party will be Neji, Sasuke, Hinata and Ino lets go the rest of the pack will stay and protect the territory" with that the three groups left.

Back at the Akatsuki base

Ichigo still lay on the rocky ground Itachi had gotten her some food but she refused to eat he stood up and went to meet up with the other members he had to tell them that she refuses to eat.

The other members were waiting for him in a circle he took his place next to a blue wolf the meeting started "ok we have our hostage now we have to think of the next step-"

"sorry to interrupt but we have a problem with the hostage" they all listened quietly "she is refusing to eat and her wounds are still open she doesn't have any value if she gets worse she has to eat and get healthy" the leader though for a moment "I disagree with you Itachi you see if she gets better she can try to escape its better this way and besides knowing the wolves of her pack it will be better if she was beaten and thin"

The rest of the members agreed with their leader they agreed that if she didn't eat she would get beaten up as simply as that.

Ichigo had moved the food they had gotten for her and put it on the exit she sat back down at the corner of her small prison to lick her wounds "_kuso if I don't eat ill get weak but I can't let them feel like I'm a dog being so obedient_"

With the trackers

They were successfully tracking down their hideout but within the members of the tracking team was a bit of tension Sasuke kept growling "I'm going to kill those bastards for taking my mom I swear if she is injured-"

"you shouldn't worry knowing my sister she is probably making them miserable" Sasuke didn't stop worrying "Ichigo-neesan is alright she is really strong" Kiba agreed "yea the other day I saw her fighting with Kakashi he couldn't land any of his attacks on her she moves really fast"

Hinata caught sight of some of their enemies "mina I think I found their hideout" they stopped and indeed it was guarded with Akatsuki guards Sasuke smirked "lets go"

Once back with the rest of the team Neji came forward "we found their hideout Hinata will guide you there and we will relocate closer to make sure if you need our help just howl" Naruto nodded "Lee, Sakura, Kakashi, shikamaru lets go" they charged to the hideout.

Once there Hinata left and the rest of the group they had to find a way in without the guards catching them.

With Ichigo

She just got the beat of a lifetime she fought back but the odds weren't on her side three of them attacked her she now lay beaten up with cuts all over her body bleeding "_mina hurry up_" Itachi sat at the entrance looking at the beaten up wolf while they fought her he just sat there nor helping either of them.

She had to stay awake if the others came she needed to guide them to her but the problem was… she moved her head over to were Itachi was "_kuso he is going to be a problem_" she sighed she had to think of something "_mou senses expand_" she listened carefully for her friends arrival.

She only heard discussions many many discussions she sighed but still concentrated.

The others

They managed to get in now they just had to look for her, they almost got caught 5 times but somehow they pulled it off. They stopped when they reached a place it had Ichigo's scent all over it as well as blood.

With Ichigo

She had heard them they were here just outside she was going to kill herself after this "h-hey I-Itachi w-would you mind g-getting me some water" he nodded and left "phew! Mina I'm here hurry!"

Naruto's POV

Someone was coming we had to hide "hey over there" we reached a couple of boulders that were big enough to hide us out of the cave came a black wolf we waited until he walked away "come on" Ichigo was near and injured I looked to my right and saw that Kakashi was really anxious about getting her back.

With Ichigo

she could hear them they were coming she dropped her senses to normal and started panting she was way to tired but she had to stay awake that's when she heard him calling her "Ichigo! Where are you?" she let out a small smile "mina I'm… over here" she managed to yell a bit.

She saw someone coming they rushed over to her "Ichigo are you alright?" she nodded and tried to get up but Sakura pushed her down "Ichigo you shouldn't move I'm surprised you are still awake you have so many injuries" Ichigo didn't have the energy to argue "Kakashi come on we have to get out of here and fast" Kakashi graved Ichigo and place her on his back "Kakashi are you alright? How are your injuries?" he chuckled without humor "you are the one beaten up and you ask how am I? You have some problems" she just smiled "mou I'm tired…" she passed out.

"_Ïchigo you are so injured and its all my fault I promise to protect you no matter what_" they got out of the cave they have to reach the exit and fast before the guard discovered that she was gone. Sakura couldn't treat her here because they could get caught.

"_Kuso we have to hurry if we don't then she might…._" He shook his head at the though they finally reached the exit Sakura went out first the whole was big enough for one wolf Naruto went next Lee got Ichigo of off Kakashi's back and passed her to Naruto outside, Lee went out next followed by Shikamaru and lastly Kakashi.

They got Ichigo on Kakashi's back and kept on "_um this was way to easy_" as if to answer his though a snarl came from behind them they turned around and four Akatsuki members were there two of them were the ones that Kakashi and Ichigo fought the other two were a blue wolf with the black one they saw earlier.

"Get her out of here!" Naruto ordered Kakashi left he heard Sakura following him and Naruto howled back up was on its way.

Kakashi and Sakura were almost back in their territory while the others fought against the Akatsuki both knew that Naruto would leave soon after all the team was there maybe took the chance to kill one or two.

"Lets go to my den she stayed there so she'll be comfortable" Sakura nodded they reached his den he placed Ichigo on the ground and Sakura started working she asked him to stay outside.

Kakashi looked up at the sky "_I hope you're alright_"

* * *

you know wat to do!

and is Ichigo going to survive? and will Kakashi discover his feelings for the pink eyed wolf?


	5. feelings discovered or not?

Chap 5: feelings discovered or not?

Sakura was having a hard time tacking care of Ichigo she never saw so many injuries in one wolf that was still alive "suge she has an amazing willpower" she had treated the most serious injuries but now she needed to take care of the smaller ones but she needed more herbs.

"Kakashi come on in" Kakashi ran inside "how is she?" Sakura gave him a sly smile "I need you to take care of her I need to go get some herbs for the rest of her injuries" he nodded and sat down she left as fast as she could.

Kakashi move closer to Ichigo's unmoving body she had cuts everywhere except her tail and head the rest was all cut and bloody he felt so ashamed she chose to go with them for him she suffered so much because of him; he knew he was whining but he didn't care.

She was dying and he couldn't help her in fact he caused her all this damage he lowered his head and licked her cheek, she whimpered a bit and her eyes opened up slowly her eyes dazed "K-Kakashi w-where is K-Kakashi?"

"Ichigo its me" she looked at where his voice came from "Kakashi I'm so glad your ok" she struggled to get up "no Ichigo your to injured to move yet" he got behind her and held her down "I'm fine I was worried about you"

"Ichigo why…" her ears twitched "why did you go with them?" she gave out a small smile "because I didn't want them to hurt you-"

"But look what they did to you! Tell me why!" she lifted her head in his direction he saw her eyes they were dazed she couldn't see him "I think because the mere though of you hurt pains me"

"You can't see me" she shook her head "it's just for now ill be able to see you in a little while"

"You are not making sense-" "you were protecting me before right?" he nodded "why?"

"I don't know I'm never like that something about you…" she closed her eyes "you don't have to be ashamed nor guilty I choose this on my own I knew the consequences"

"Ichigo" he lay down behind her and put her head on his body "um kimochi"

"Um Kakashi I-" "you should rest Ichigo"

"Um demo I need to tell you something please" he nodded "I l-"

"I'm back I brought the herbs-" Sakura felt like she was intruding they looked so cute together she blushed and turned her head away "sorry I didn't mean to interrupt"

"S-Sakura" she turned her attention on Ichigo "oh no!" Kakashi was instantly alert "what's wrong Sakura?"

"Kuso her eyes" he blinked "yea I know she said it was ok that she would be able to see later" Sakura shook her head "no if I don't treat her now she could stay blind" his eyes widened.

"Ichigo" she smiled "I'm alright its no big deal" she licked his face her eyes closed and her head fell limp on him "Ichigo!"

"Kuso Kakashi don't move I need to treat her" he nodded never looking away from Ichigo and Sakura got to work Kakashi was depressed because even though Ichigo told him that it was her idea he still felt guilty.

"Kakashi stop beating yourself up she did this on her own free will and she did it for a good reason"

"What are you-" Sakura frowned at him briefly "you should have noticed by now" she saw his expression and sighed exasperated "baka she really likes you she did this not even knowing it herself Kakashi think of what she has told you"

And he did, he though of that night looking at the stars to the conversation they just had she had said.

I'm fine I was worried about you

Because I didn't want them to hurt you-

I think because the mere though of you hurt pains me

You don't have to be ashamed nor guilty do I choose this on my own I knew the consequences

Kakashi I

Her words now they made sense "the question is if you like her back" did he? Did he really like Ichigo that way? Um now that he though about it "I think I do I like her"

He looked at Sakura who was smiling at him "she is going to be alright her sight should be back when she wakes up" she stood up when she reached the entrance she turned around "don't let her go you guys need each other k?"

With that she left, his gaze turned back to Ichigo's sleeping face "sweet dreams Ichigo" he whispered in her ear he snuggled close to her and fell asleep.

With the others

"Sakura is my mom alright?" she nodded "she is going to be just fine Kakashi is taking care of her" at her reply a lot of relief sighs came "I'm so glad about that" he nuzzled Sakura "yes I know but don't go visit her yet she passed out from blood loss you can go tomorrow" Sakura exchanged a glance with Naruto and he nodded.

Sakura and Naruto left to have a serious conversation "what is it Sakura?" "Leader Ichigo's wounds were… I don't even know how to describe it"

"neither her tail nor her head were injured demo" she looked uncertain "when I went back with the herbs her eyes they were dazed her pupils were gone and Kakashi said she couldn't see him" Naruto's breath caught on his throat.

"She should be able to see when she wakes up but… my question is how could she have gone blind when her head was intact?"

"The only thing that could be is that the Akatsuki somehow managed to get to her brain injuring it in the process but how?"

"lets not worry about that right now our priority is that Ichigo gets better and something tells me that Kakashi can help with that" he winked at Sakura who gave him that sly smile of hers.


End file.
